According to the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration, approximately 34,000 fatalities per year and 275,000 other injuries result from operating motor vehicles under the influence of alcohol in the United States. In addition, about 1.5 million arrests are made for the operation of motor vehicles under the influence of alcohol in the United States in violation of state laws. In some cases, an alcohol detection device (e.g., breathalyzer) is installed in the automobile of a driver convicted under these laws. The driver may be required to periodically breathe into the alcohol detection device to authorize use of the automobile.
However, the alcohol detection devices are costly and unreliable. Offenders may circumvent the alcohol detection devices by allowing another person to breathe into the alcohol detection device. Alternatively, electronic alterations could disable the alcohol detection device. Finally, the alcohol detection devices are usually limited only to the automobiles of those who have already been convicted of driving under the influence.